


Worth Knowing

by outsideth3box



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of things worth knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> _**[](http://community.livejournal.com/slashtheimage/profile)[**slashtheimage**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashtheimage/) Prompt #1**_  
> Wordcount: 450  
> Disclaimer: not mine, no profit, no infringement intended.

  
Full speed ahead was Rodney McKay's default setting, and full speed meant "Get the hell out of my way!" and woe to all who heeded not. McKay processed aloud at verbal speeds that would leave Sheppard's precious F-302's in the dust, and yet still consisted mostly of holes where words would have been if his mouth could keep up with his mind.

Sheppard, on the other hand was, by nature, a meanderer. Unless he was in the air or on a mission, Sheppard preferred a wandering path to his goal. His non-crisis conversational style mostly involved a slow drawl designed to add as many extra vowels and syllables as he could manage before McKay, twitching with impatience, cut him off. Again.

The entertainment that commenced when these two modi operandi collided included betting pools speculating as to the date and time McKay would finally stroke out and drop down dead at Sheppard's feet. Sheppard was still trying to figure out how to collect on a bet for "never," as he ambled into McKay's lab. Diverting McKay's attention from the unhappy scientist he was berating was a matter of a casually worded question about the city's shield and a subtle stroll toward the door.

As usual, McKay followed, talking a mile a minute about power and equations and unexpected fluctuations and not paying any attention at all to where they were going.

A thought to open the door and a sharp turn brought both men into Sheppard's quarters, with McKay still talking. Sheppard about-faced and raised his hands to press Rodney back into the wall, leaning the length of his body against the scientist. As John pushed his face into Rodney's neck and licked a slow stripe from shoulder to ear, Rodney stuttered to a halt, breathing in soft gasps, clutching at John's shoulders.

John knew Rodney loved his work, loved being able to understand the foundations of the universe, loved _knowing_, with a fervent passion. John also knew without a doubt that Rodney loved _John_. With a passion brighter than all the stars combined, a fierceness that melted the words on his tongue and caused his blue eyes to reflect awe and joy into John's. That was a thing John loved knowing. That his simple touch was all it took to fan those flames higher than shield equations, power fluctuations or Ancient technology.

The betting pool was doomed to falter and die, and full speed ahead would always be Rodney's way of navigating the universe. But John would always be his touchstone, his resting place. His home.

Taking Rodney's hand and leading his silent partner toward the bed, John smiled, thinking of his own joy in things well worth knowing. 


End file.
